leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Saturn (anime)
Sailor Saturn is the Sailor Guardian identity and other self of Hotaru Tomoe. She possesses powers associated with Ruin and Silence originally and was later changed to Death and Destruction. She was able to be reborn and reincarnated within the mind and body of a newborn Hotaru Tomoe through Super Sailor Moon's power. She appears before her own reincarnation, the five-year-old Hotaru, and returns the memories of her previous life, thus awakening her as a Sailor Guardian. Appearance Sailor Saturn's straight, black-purple hair frames her small face to the chin. Her black-purple eyes match her whole appearance. The earrings are small white Saturns on which a small pendant is hanging. Her Sailor fuku is dominated by bright indigo blue, which is her main color. She wears long high-heeled boots up to the knee, that are laced up. The gloves are over the elbows and the last row of purple is a little edgy; pointing out. The collar has no lines, but the choker has a small pointy star, similar to a heart crystal. This pointy star also appears on her bow on her chest. Both bows are dark brown, neigh to black. Her shoulder pads resemble little wings or flowers. History Sailor Saturn is the tenth and last Sailor Soldier of Silver Millennium/Crystal Tokyo, and the fourth and last of the Outer Senshi. She is considered to be the most feared; due to her immeasurable powerful abilities of Silence and Destruction, capable of reducing every living thing in an entire Solar System to death. Her powers revolve around a concept similar to the Apocalypse or Ragnarok, ending all that exists so life can begin again with a fresh start (hence the other half of her title, "rebirth"). As her abilities are so powerful and dangerous, she was placed in to some kind of hibernative state by Queen Serenity; forbidden to ever leave her world. She would only be awakened in dire times of hopelessness and despair to carry out her mission in utilizing her full powers of death and destruction to annihilate everything and everyone of an entire world. After which, she too "perishes" and has her spirit/soul directly reborn into twelve-year-old Hotaru Toemo; her look-alike reincarnation. Sailor Moon S Sailor Saturn first manifested herself through Hotaru's body in Episode 119; the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead and her body glowed with a pale purplish aura and showed a cold expression. She used her power to paralyze the Daimon which gave Super Sailor Moon the chance to destroy it. She then teleported her unconscious host back to her room, also shrouded in a pale purplish aura. When Hotaru finally succeeded in expelling Mistress Nine from her mind, Saturn's symbol appeared yet again; fully awakening the Soldier of Silence and Destruction at long last. Sailor Saturn's ghostly form then appeared in front of Mamoru, where she gave Chibiusa back her pure heart crystal. She thanked Chibiusa before fading. Her form then solidified and become more clear, appearing before Sailor Moon with a wounded Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Professor Tomoe nearby. She had expressed her gratitude to Sailor Moon for protecting her spirit while she slept deep within Hotaru's mind. she explained that she was no longer Hotaru and that she was the only one capable of rescuing the world from the Silence. Refusing Sailor Moon's help, she explained that as Super Sailor Moon, she would have been great assistance to her, but could not even enter Pharaoh 90 now that he had the vast power of the Holy Grail. She then told Sailor Moon that the reason they called her "The Soldier of Destruction" was because that she possessed powers great enough to destroy an entire planet, and that by using her full powers she would destroy herself as well. Summoning the Silence Glaive, Saturn prevented Sailor Moon from coming any nearer. Thanking Sailor Moon yet again, she took off into the very heart of Pharaoh 90 himself. Once inside, she began unleashing her deadly powers to gravely weaken and obliterate the evil entity. Having succeeded, Sailor Saturn's spirit and soul were reborn into an infant Hotaru, who managed to be saved by Super Sailor Moon's strong heart. She then continued to slumber within the infant Hotaru until she would be needed again. Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars In the fifth and final season, the spirit of Sailor Saturn suddenly awakened to safeguard the infant body of her vessel, Hotaru, from a Mirror monster who was attacking. She exterminated the monster in an orb of white energy. To symbolize her full awakening, the symbol of Saturn appeared and bestowed even more power upon Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, enabling them to evolve into Super Sailor Soldiers. Saturn had later physically matured Hotaru's body so that she appeared four or five years older. She even gave her extensive knowledge of complex equations and of the imminent doom that threatened the Princess. Driving away the shadow that frightened young Hotaru, her spirit had appeared before her incarnation, stating that the time of them fully awakening was close at hand. She introduced herself to Hotaru as her own guardian spirit and that she was to awaken at once. Putting her index finger on Hotaru's forehead, she restored the memories of her past life; when she (as a fifteen-year old girl) had first met and befriended Chibiusa and the others, when Mistress 9 took over her, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune wanting to kill her, and her beloved father's sacrifice. This insight had fully triggered Hotaru's fate as a complete Sailor Soldier. As Super Sailor Saturn, she arrived along with Super Sailors' Uranus, Neptune and Pluto to help the others fight off the Mirror Parodies. After introducing herself as the Soldier of Death and Rebirth from the planet of silence, Saturn then told everyone that they should combine all of their powers together and lend their strength to Super Sailor Moon, who then evolved into Eternal Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Saturn explained that that was the third and most powerful form of Sailor Moon and that she, Saturn herself, was reawakened to enable Usagi to achieve that particular, evolved form of Sailor Guardians. The next night, Super Sailor Saturn arrived with Super Sailor Pluto to help fend off the Mirror Parodies, while Super Sailor Moon and the rest went to look for Mamoru. Saturn later appeared to encounter Queen Nehelenia for the first time. At Super Sailor Moon's request, she lent her Super Sailor abilities to the Crisis Compact, enabling Usagi to evolve into Eternal Sailor Moon again. She could nothing but watch as Nehelenia vanished with Mamoru. Then to her shock, Super Sailor Chibi Moon gradually began to fade before her very eyes, and she ran her best friend's side. Along with the other nine Super Sailor Guardians,' Saturn went after Usagi to break the evil curse of endless nightmares, created by the Evil Queen Nehelenia, that were controlling the Prince's mind. Once she and Super Sailor Chibi Moon were separated from the rest, she entered Nehelenia's castle and pointed her Silence Glaive at the Queen of Nightmares, demanding that the Prince and Princess be released immediately. She continued to point her Silence Glaive at Nehellenia's throat, warning the Queen of Darkness not to try anything. She then noticed that Chibi Moon's calling was causing the cursed mirror fragment within Mamoru's left eye to weaken, and told Chibiusa to call harder. When Nehellenia attacked with her dark energy, she used her Silence Wall ''to create a dome-shaped shield that deflected it. The evil Queen began ranting on how she would take everything and everyone that the Princess of the Moon ever cared about. Saturn said how the Queen's own loneliness and long-held venom were what sealed her, as Super Sailor Chibi-Moon began fading again. Out of options, Super Sailor Saturn was ready to put an end to Nehellenia and her devilish nightmares by unleashing her great power of destruction. Nehellenia merely laughed, surprised that she would even try such a desperate act, as the power of destruction was a double-edged sword; aware that Saturn herself would be destroyed in the process of annihilating her. Saturn calmly said that that was her duty as a Sailor Guardian, which shocked Nehellenia. Never ceasing to believe in Usagi, she began utilizing her most destructive attack yet-''Silence Glaive Surprise-''unleashing a colossal explosion of white-and-purple energy that exterminated most of the castle. She was surprised when Super Sailor Chibi-Moon came between her, pleading her not to use her full powers because she, too, would perish. Distracted, Nehelenia separated her from her Silence Glaive and imprisoned her in a dream-mirror. She was later released and joined the circle around Usagi and spoke words of encouragement to the scared queen. She watched as Usagi permanently evolved into Eternal Sailor Moon and utilized the mighty healing abilities of the Eternal Tiare to return Nehellenia to her times a young princess, in the hope that she would start over and find her one true dream. When the galactic battle with Galaxia began to escalate, she appeared with Super Sailor Pluto and defended Eternal Sailor Moon and the other Super Sailor Guardians' with ''Silence Wall. She was later teleported to a safe location with Eternal Sailor Chibi-Chibi's power. She wondered whether Eternal Sailor Moon was okay when she regained consciousness. As the Sailor Starlights expressed sadness at the current catastrophe all across the Milky Way Galaxy, she firmly asked them if they liked Sailor Moon. After a long pause, Sailor Star Fighter confessed that she did; glad they had the same hope, Saturn told Fighter not to give in and believe in her Princess. She then left with Super Sailor Pluto to back up Uranus and Neptune. Saturn used Silence Wall ''again to save them from being killed and extended the Silence Glaive, demanding that Galaxia leave Earth at once. When the combined,stronger attacks of Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Pluto had failed to even lay a finger on Galaxia, Saturn turned to her only alternative, stating that she would eradicate her from the galaxy by sacrificing her own life. Galaxia merely laughed and said that she, Saturn, knew nothing as to who had caused to awaken before her time. She revealed that ''she ''was the one responsible for releasing Queen Nehellenia from her seal, as she required Saturn's star steed to reach maturity. Shocked, Saturn angrily contradicted Galaxia, saying that she taken advantage of Nehellenia's venom and envy to achieve her own ends. She was blasted by the corrupted Sailor Guardian's dark energy, which broke her weapon. She angrily refused Galaxia's offer to work for her, wondering just who would do such a thing. She was shocked and surprised, however, when Super Sailor Uranus seemed to like the idea. She begged them to stop, asking why they had forsaken their mission: to protect their Princess and Earth. She was then forced to fight against Uranus and Neptune, who were under the control of Galaxia via the dark energy from her bracelets. Like Super Sailor Pluto, she had sensed how serious they were and allowed her Star Seed to be taken. As she faded away, she told Eternal Sailor Moon to always believe in herself. Like all the other Super Sailor Senshi, Super Sailor Saturn eventually had her Star Seed returned to her and was returned to life in the series finale. She thanked Serenity for her everlasting bravery and good heart. She watched as Serenity was happily reunited with Mamoru (who bore the attire of Prince Endymion) and the departure of Chibi-Chibi. Powers and Abilities As the strongest and most feared of all Sailor Guardians, Saturn has powers related to death and destruction, silence and ruin themselves. She can easily obliterate entire planets and reduce them and their inhabitants to complete oblivion. In fact, If she used the full strength of ''Silence Glaive Surprise it would bring destruction to entire worlds. She can also erect force-fields around herself and others that can withstand even Galaxia's strongest attacks. Attacks * Silence Wall * Silence Glaive Surprise (incomplete) Trivia *She had officially appeared only in one episode (and another only in a vision) in the third season, and nine for the fifth. *Sailor Saturn is a minor character in the first anime as opposed to a major supporting character from the manga, as she never appeared or was even referenced in the fourth season. *Sailor Saturn is the only Sailor Senshi to lack either a transformation or attack sequence in the first anime. *She and Sailor Pluto are the only members of the Solar System Senshi who do not have an image song in the anime. *She appears in a total of eleven episodes, by far the fewest amount of all main Sailor Soldiers. *Saturn is also the only one of the Solar System Senshi to never appear in a movie. *The Indonesian dub tried to leave her out as much as possible for unknown reasons.Naoko Takeuchi Inerview in ROLa Magazine January 2014 * Sailor Saturn's planetary symbol (♄) stands for the sickle or scythe of the Roman god, which she also carries as her main planetary weapon on the Silent Scythe. **In alchemy, lead is symbolized by ♄. Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Saturn, please see Sailor Saturn (anime)/Image Gallery. References Videos es:Sailor Saturn pl:Czarodziejka z Saturna Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Tomoe family